


It’s Another ‘Nother Sheith/Shieth Fic

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha Keith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Shiro, Fluff, Kink Exploration, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Shiro, One Shot, Other, Pre-Voltron, SHEITH - Freeform, Smut, Top Keith, shieth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The foray into VLD sin continues.  Keith POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I was done with dipping my toe in VLD but I guess it’s not quite out my system yet. Shit went to 11. A/B/O curious and thought it’d be fun to take a crack at one myself. Hope you enjoy?

Keith smoothed the front of his jacket, unable to quash a determined smile from forming on his lips. He tilted his chin up to watch as fighter jets roared past overhead. Today was going to be the best day of his life.

And the most bittersweet. Keith sighed, reflecting on the past year. He began as a rising star at the academy over a year ago, when he tested into the Alpha Elite Corp. That itself earned him prestigious reputation. But as part of an exclusive squadron, he - like his rookie peers - was assigned to an upperclassman for mentorship.

Little did he know at the time, but an even greater stroke of luck occurred when his posted assignment read: **SHIROGANE, TAKASHI**.

Cue the wistful sighs and jealous glares of his peers.

Shirogane, or Shiro as he preferred, was already an alpha of legend by the time Keith joined the academy. His peers liked to say that he wasn’t born, but flew a jet out of his mother’s hangar. The story goes that Shiro’s mentor, having been surpassed, gave up halfway through his first semester and passed him on the spot. Keith was going to be Shiro’s first and only pupil before the academy graduated him early, with prestige.

At S’s request, Keith recalled with a blush. The upperclassman said as much the first day he sat with Shiro in the cockpit. He did not want to graduate without having the honor of training up his own exceptional rookie pilot.

Keith had prepared himself for an onslaught of braggadocio, but as legends go, Shiro was a humble spirit. He deflected Keith’s frustrated outbursts. He took his brashness in stride. They talked all kinds of shop, and more, yet Shiro never got carried away. His tutelage struck a balance of firm, yet gentle. He knew exactly when to push Keith, and when to tug on the reins.

Perhaps about halfway through the semester, his guidance stopped. It was no longer necessary. Whether due to Keith’s innate talent, or Shiro’s guidance, or both, they synchronized in the cockpit as though they had flown together all their lives. Their maneuvers were flawless. Their responses were impeccably coordinated without a spoken word between them.

They just... _gelled_. Shiro said it spooked him that this was around the same time he outgrew his mentor.

It _was_ spooky.

It didn’t take long for K to notice a small crush on his mentor blooming when Shiro smiled as he said so. _If he were an omega..._

Keith pushed the thought out of his mind and returned his attention to the sun-scorched airfield. Today, he and Shiro were scheduled to perform their final flight together. The deans called it a demonstration. A demo that the entire academy was invited to. A dazzling airshow the academy deans allowed only because of who was flying it.

He, and Shiro.

Together, they were going to show the academy, the world, _the whole damn universe_ what they could achieve together!

“Demo’s canceled.”

Keith stared at the flight coordinator, his brain momentarily glitched by the unexpected information. “Cancelled? Why?”

“Said he was sick or something.”

“Sick?”

“You deaf?”

“Right. I mean, roger that. Thanks, anyway.”

_He must be desperately sick_ , Keith thought with a pang. _It would have taken a lot for him to miss this. Would they be able to reschedule?_

“Don’t look so worried. Geez, what are you, his mate?”

“Shut up,” Keith said, smiling despite his misgivings.

His mirth vanished as he headed back toward the barracks. With most of his class finishing up their practice sorties that morning, he hoped it would be a simple task to track him down among the empty beds and deserted refectories. He strolled through, peeking his head in and out.

As he passed by the showers, however, he froze.

A scent. _The scent._ How could a mere _scent_ hit him like a blow to the gut, yet caress his groin as tenderly as a lover’s hand? It wrenched him roughly toward the showers, yet his head tingled with its piquant, crisp, sugary notes. _An omega?_ The sensations strengthened as K approached the showers. _In heat?_

Due to the strict discipline required of his work, his unit in the academy was strictly alphas-only. Omegas should not have access to their wing of the academy, let alone their washrooms. _What sort of omega in heat would bathe here, anyway? This is like a lamb walking into a lion’s den._ He knew heats made omegas just as irrational as alphas, but the pressures and expectations of academy life made it so the former rarely sought out the latter. At least not so _brazenly_.

Curiosity also lured him as no other sound was present except the pit-patter of a lone running shower head. But the moment he turned the corner, the sight doused his burgeoning lust like a bucket of cold water.

There, Shiro sat curled in a corner, moaning incoherently.

"Shiro." K swallowed a lump in his throat.

Shiro’s started and his eyes sharpened at the sound of his name. “Keith!”

"No way. You're...?"

"What does it look like?" Shiro spat.

Keith blinked, stunned by the revelation, his thoughts sputtering out before they had a chance to form.

Shiro was alpha. He was _always_ alpha. With his physique, talent for command, and poise, he had to be. _Otherwise, how did he manage to get assigned to their unit? How else could he be so...so..._

“I know what you’re thinking,” Shiro said, sighing. “How did I manage to pass as alpha?”

Keith nodded.

Sighing again and running a hand through his bangs, he said, “All my life, people assumed I was alpha. Eventually, I started to act like one. I pretended to be sick during heats, and masked my odors. Ever since puberty,” Shiro said with little joy. “And why not? Alphas get all the cool perks and assignments, right?”

Keith swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. Even when damp, Shiro heady scent poured over him like gasoline on an open flame. Within an instant, Keith went from idolizing his senior classmate to desperately wanting to mount him. His confusion was thorough and complete.

He twitched when Shiro stood, the motion agitating the thick sea of omega pheromones that threatened to drown him. Shiro was in full nude, too. He was hard, lithe, breathtaking.

“But of course it would be you who found me here,” Shiro said with a hazy smile.

"You could have told me," Keith said, running a finger under the collar of his jacket.

"Oh really? And risk my status and career?"

"You didn't think you could trust me? Shiro, I don't care that you're omega. You're still my comrade."

Shiro moved to say something, but pulled back. Then, "I’m sorry. I know. But besides that, I was more just afraid of what you'd think of me. That a breeder like me couldn't possibly be such a wonderful pilot. Or a reliable ally. That things would change so we couldn’t fly together anymore."

The statement, matched with Shiro’s brooding eyes, pained Keith. It sobered Keith enough for him to say, "Shiro, I trust you with my life. More than anyone. I’d fly with you before I’d fly with any alpha."

"Keith," Shiro said, his voice losing its calm vigor. “Truly?”

“You’re my hero,” Keith confessed with a shrug. “Alpha or not.”

Shiro shook his head, a dark huff of amusement escaping his lips. "It's all your fault, you know."

"My fault?"

"I could manage my hormones and symptoms before. It was no problem to take tranquilizers and bathe myself in the most caustic cologne possible. But you..."

Keith's breath hitched as Shiro's hand traveled down his navel. "After meeting you, I don't want to anymore. Because of _you_. I know what you are to me.”

Shiro gripped his cock, giving himself languid strokes as he approached Keith. Keith flinched, still shaking off the disbelief that Shiro was not alpha. Not alpha, _omega._

His bones felt as though they turned to fluid as Shiro leaned down and tucked his lips against Keith's throat.

_Oh god, he was so definitely, absolutely omega._

_An omega in delicious, rapturous heat._

The smell was suffocating, but Keith could not get enough in his nostrils. His hips tilted, brushing against Shiro.

"That's it, Keith. Scent me. This is real."

"Shiro," Keith rasped with shuddered breath. "Fuck."

"Please," Shiro nearly whined.

No, no nearly. He _did_ whine. This gorgeous, perfect sculpture of a man _whined_ for Keith. His cock twitched in his impossibly tight pants.

“Shiro, I need to know if it’s okay. Need you to be sure. _Need_ you.” Keith hissed out the last words as Shiro drew his lips across Keith’s throat. Shiro's hand descended past his erection to sink his fingers into his slick center.

“Fuck me,” Shiro whispered, ghosting his lips over the curve of Keith’s ear. “ _Fuck_ me.”

Keith's hands pried the ties and zippers apart and tore every offending garment off of his legs. He sighed as his cock bobbed free, kissed by the steamy, thick air.

"Yeah, that's it," Shiro breathed. He rubbed himself, murmuring something. "True alpha."

Keith froze, just as he was about to peel off his jacket. "Did you just say 'True'?”

“My True,” Shiro repeated.

“Shiro,” K breathed. “How can you be so sure?" His voice quivered. He had to admit-- something in Shiro’s scent overpowered his reason unlike any other omega scent he ever experienced before. As ridiculous as the thought was, it was no stretch to imagine Fate itself smelling like the way Shiro did right now.

Shiro’s hot breath flowed over his ear. "Other alphas I could ignore and forget, even during my heats. But you...I can't stop thinking about your face. You mating me, your knot inside me, marking me, cumming in me..."

"Stop," Keith said, lurching.

"...bearing your young. Already, it revolts me to think about any other alpha. All their scents disgust me. Just like I disgust them now, too. Except you.”

Keith’s breath hitched. When an alpha and omega found their True mate, a marked change took place in the pairs’ physiology. Only the scent of the True was deliriously pleasing to the other; the scents of all other alphas or omegas turned repulsive. If Shiro spoke the truth, then Shiro’s scent would be the only one Keith would enjoy for the rest of his life. No other would be able to say the same.

The thought frightened him. It pained him in his chest. But he loved it. So, so much. His cock twitched again, the tip oozing with need. He threw his arms around Shiro's neck, yanking him down into a bruising, slow kiss. Shiro helped him push off the rest of the jacket off of his shoulders, then parted a moment to rip Keith’s tank off in one clean motion before devouring his lips again.

Keith’s cock twitched painfully as Shiro’s scent shot up his nose and filled every pocket of his sinuses. He ventured a hand to join where Shiro’s was plunged between his taut buttocks. The shower water did little to dilute the viscous slick that drenched his hand.

“My True,” Shiro begged, letting Keith play with him. “ _Please._ ”

Keith curled a finger into Shiro, wriggling and flexing his knuckle before inserting a second, then third. He pushed them back until Shiro’s back pressed flush against the shower wall, his damp skin squeaking against its smooth tiles. Keith fucked Shiro with his hand, eliciting throaty moans and grunts of delight. Keith brought his other hand down to Shiro’s cock, jerking him in rhythm.

“According to medical, my knot is larger than average,” Keith said, a half-hearted warning if there ever was one.

“That ‘pose to,” Shiro grunted, “scare me?  Or impress me? God, I want it now, Keith. All of it inside me. I’ve been waiting for so long.” He pushed Keith off him, the latter’s hand slipping out of him, but only to turn himself toward the wall, presenting his need between the cheeks of his well-toned ass.

Instantly, instinctively, Keith pressed the tip of himself against Shiro’s entrance. The scent wrapped him up like choking vines and drew him forward. There was no need for any more foreplay. _Their whole year together as pilots had been the foreplay._

Keith speared Shiro through with one stroke. The moist recess enveloped him, clamping on every inch of his member. His groin quaked, and felt the swell of his knot flare to life. It was almost over before it began.

“Fuck, yes,” Shiro sighed. He continued to utter sweet curses as Keith moved back, then slammed into him again, the grotesque noises sounding much like the slap of the shower water against the tile. He drove himself in again, and again, until he felt Shiro’s juices begin to run down his thighs. At that moment, his rational mind disappeared.

His thrusts became savage and erratic, and Shiro abandoned words for nonsense. _So good, so unbelievably good._ Shiro was right. So right. They were Trues. Some alphas and omegas go their entire lives without finding their True, and it astounded Keith that he was among the most fortunate of alphas.

“Almost, I’m gonna,” Keith grunted. As he barreled down toward the precipice, he reached around to take Shiro in his hand. “Shiro!”

“Keith, I can feel it. I can feel you,” Shiro strained. Then, a long moan rattled out from him, and Keith felt Shiro’s hot seed coat his hand. In the next instant he felt resistance within Shiro, and another abortive thrust confirmed his knot to be in full effect. He snapped, his teeth sunk into Shiro’s back as his orgasm quaked up from his toes, through his center, and jet his hot seed into the soft wetness milking him.

Keith shuddered as the last shots exited him. After a moment, he relaxed, content to feel Shiro around his red, angry knot. He glanced down at it. It _did_ seem rather large.

“You okay?” Keith asked. He leaned forward to run his tongue over the spot where his teeth left their mark.

“Perfect,” Shiro replied, panting heavily as he craned to look at him over his shoulder. “You’re perfect.”

“Still can’t believe this,” Keith said. “All this time.”

Shiro leaned his arm against the wall, then his head against his arm. “Sorry.”

“You should be,” Keith said. “We could have been doing this so much sooner.”

“Punk.”

“Hey, you’re not in any position to talk to me like that,” Keith said with a wry grin, wriggling his hips. The movement elicited a sharp hiss from Shiro.

“Excuse me. _Alpha Elite_ Punk,” Shiro said, biting his lip as Keith wriggled again. “Ugh, stop that.”

Keith leaned in. “Can’t help it. Not until I’m ready to fuck you again.”

He reveled in Shiro’s shiver of anticipation.

Today was going to be the best day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> God help ~~me~~ us.


End file.
